Jam Lembur Kalifa
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Saat Kalifa harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga malam, terkadang ia juga harus mengurus bosnya yang mabuk. Sebagai sekeretaris yang baik, dia cukup mahir mengerjakan keduanya.


**Rating** : T

**Ringkasan** : Saat Kalifa harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga malam, terkadang ia juga harus mengurus bosnya yang mabuk. Sebagai sekeretaris yang baik, dia cukup mahir mengerjakan keduanya.

**Disclaimer** : Sayangnya One Piece bukan punyaku

**Jam Lembur Kalifa**

Kalifa melihat tumpukan kertas pekerjaannya dengan jemu. Meski dia terampil degan hal hal begitu, dia bisa merasa bosan. Ia melirik jam meja yang berdetak pelan, namun terdengar begitu jelas karena suasana yang sunyi. Ruang kerjanya memang begitu sunyi di malam hari. Segala keramaian dan juga kekacauan di siang hari berpindah ke kota di malam hari, terutama Bar Blueno. Kalifa yakin tiga rekannya yang lain sedang ada di sana. Mungkin minum – minum sampai pingsan dan muntah. Itu khas Paulie, juga Tyrestone, kemudian Kaku dan Lucci akan menyeret mereka pulang.

Iceburg beberapa kali mengajaknya minum di sana, yang biasanya dia tolak. Bar Blueno buatnya bukanlah tempat yang sopan dan aman (meski dirinya selalu bisa mengamankan dirinya sendiri). Tempat itu adalah tempat dia akan mengucapkan selusin 'pelecehan seksual' bahkan kepada orang yang hanya meliriknya saja. Kalifa tidak menyukainya. Urusan Iceberg, dia serahkan kepada Lucci, Kaku dan Blueno's selama dia minum – minum. Dan dia akan melakukan tugasnya begitu Iceberg kembali ke mansion.

Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Belum ada tanda – tanda Iceberg kembali. Dia tahu hal ini karena kamar Iceberg ada di sebelah kamarnya, dan semenjak tadi dia belum mendengar apa – apa dari kamar sebelah. Entah itu bunyi pintu terbuka atau derit kasur yang ditiduri. Apa mungkin Mayor Water 7 itu terlalu mabuk dan pingsan di jalan? Lalu sekelompok bajak laut membawanya sebagai sandera?

Rasanya dia terlalu mengada – ada. Kalifa meletakkan pena dan berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan. Tidak ada gunanya ia memaksakan diri sementara konsentrasinya tidak penuh. Kalifa meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia menyibakkan kerai jendela, memandang luar yang sepi. Pandangannya terbatas pada sejauh lampu menerangi halaman dan tembok pagar. Ada beberapa penjaga yang mondar – mandir di sekitar gerbang, tapi selain itu tidak ada siapa - siapa lagi.

Tunggu! Apa itu?

Kalifa memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menyipitkan mata. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di luar sana. Gerakan yang lambat…. Mungkin seseorang yang tengah mengangkut orang lain. Dia baru bisa memastikan siapa orang itu ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekati gerbang, ke area yang diterangi lampu. Beberapa orang penjaga datang mendekat.

Kalifa melepaskan kerai dan berlari secepat soru yang ia punya menuju ruang depan. Semakin dekat ia dengan gerbang, ia bisa mendengar suara percakapan para penjaga dengan seekor merpati.

" Aku membawa Iceberg-san pulang coo…. Dia terlalu mabuk untuk berjalan sendiri. "

" Masuklah Lucci, terimakasih. " para penjaga itu membuka gerbang dan melambai padanya. Bagaimanapun, sebagai salah satu chief di Dock 1, Lucci cukup terkenal, dan diidolakan orang – orang di Water 7.

" Iceberg - san! " Kalifa berjalan cepat menghampiri Lucci dan Iceberg yang bergelayut di bahu Lucci. Sepertinya Iceberg tidak cukup sadar untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan Tyranosaurus juga tidak terlihat di saku laki- laki itu. Mungkin dia ikut minum dan mabuk? Mungkin saja.

" Terimakasih Lucci. Tolong bawa dia ke atas. " Lucci tidak menjawab, atau berekspresi. Wajahnya selalu setenang biasa. Mereka melewati ruang depan dalam diam. Lalu, begitu mereka benar – benar sendiri di lorong. Kalifa bertanya. " Mengapa dia bisa mabuk begitu? Apa ada hal istimewa? " Karena setahunya Iceberg tidak pernah minum sampai pingsan begini. Dia sangat berhati – hati.

" Franky sedang ada di sana, jadi mereka minum banyak sekali coo... "

" Jadi bukan Paulie? " tanya Kalifa heran.

" Paulie tidak datang. "

Mereka berbelok ke kanan, ke sebuah lorong lain. Pintu kamar Iceberg ada di ujung.

" Terkunci. " kata Lucci, lewat merpatinya. Tiba – tiba Kalifa tersenyum misterius.

" Biar kucari. Pegangkan Iceberg-san. " Lucci mengerutkan keningnya, tapi dia melepaskan tangan Iceberg, dan sebagai gantinya menahan laki - laki itu di bahu.

" Apa yang akan kau… " kata – kata Lucci terhenti begitu Kalifa menyentuh baju Iceberg, memeriksa saku baju dan celananya dengan cermat dan menemukannya. ( Dia menemukan kunci kamar Iceberg di saku celana belakang ).

Lucci masih tidak berkata apa – apa, maupun berekpresi apa – apa, meski Hatori yang piawai menirukan tuannya terlihat agak syok. Suara kecil klik dan pintu terbuka. Mereka memasuki ruang yang gelap gulita. Tapi Lucci bisa menemukan tempat tidur ukuran king-size Iceberg dengan mudah berkat insting kucingnya. Kalifa menyalakan lampu.

Iceberg telah tergeletak di kasur, jadi dia mengatur selimut dan bantalnya untuk membuat laki – laki itu nyaman. " Terimakasih Lucci. Kurasa kau bisa pergi sekarang. " katanya lagi begitu ia selesai mengatur tempat tidur Iceberg. " Atau kau mau tinggal? " dia menawarkan, sekulum senyum tipis mengukir bibirnya.

Lucci memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin(dan tajam) yang khas.

" Jangan bodoh. " kata Lucci. Kalifa memandang laki – laki itu dan mengangkat bahu.

Lucci tersenyum menyeringai, ia memandang sekeliling kamar itu dan melangkah keluar. Kalifa mengikutinya.

" Tidurlah, sepertinya kau lelah sekali. " kata Lucci kemudian. Aneh, mengingat Lucci yang mengatakannya. Kalifa tersenyum tipis.

" Kau juga Lucci. " Kalifa menunggu sampai laki – laki itu menghilang di tangga dan berbalik ke kamarnya.

**Ini fic bahasa indonesia keduaku. Mungkin agak janggal pada awalnya, soalnya aku terbiasa menggunakan bahasa lain. Tapi karena seringnya aku mengacaukan grammar dan tenses, hiks…. Bisa di bilang aku agak patah semangat. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku membuat fic ini. Cerita ini terpikir begitu saja begitu jariku menyentuh keyboard. Karena hanya ide selintas, mungkin hasilnya kurang bagus. Tapi ini akan keperbaiki lagi nanti. **

**Bagaimanapun terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan ragu, kritik dan saran selalu diterima!**


End file.
